


【天加】counting star

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao





	【天加】counting star

实际上是加贺美先吻的天道。  
因为一位前辈即将晋升，因此几乎半个警署都被请去喝酒。加贺美记得酒杯一次又一次被递到他面前，而他实在不知道该如何拒绝。记忆由此便开始变得模糊不清，整个城市的星光调转、天旋地转。  
所以加贺美是借着醉意走到天道家门口并像个意图不轨的违法分子一样隔着围栏探头向里张望的。天道家的窗里并没有灯光透出——当然不会有了，因为从上周开始树花就去参加网球部的暑期集训了，而小熙也还是习惯自己原本的公寓，至于那个男人，此时大概还在距此时差七小时处。加贺美轻轻摇了摇头，有些恼火地告诫自己不要去想。此时在晚间的凉意浸透之下，加贺美的醉意已经消去了大半，理智逐渐回到了大脑，让他意识到大晚上做贼似得站在天道家的门前是十分愚蠢的行为。眼底的星光开始褪色，而他确实应该回家了。  
所以加贺美转过来身准备沿着大道一路往前走回自己的公寓，却发现路的尽头站着别人。  
天道总司穿着日常那套灰色的和式家居服，一手抱着被包裹在纸袋里的食材，戴着一贯让人捉摸不透的表情看着加贺美，然后以极小的幅度勾了勾嘴角。  
“你站在我门前干什么，加贺美。”  
行天之道司掌一切的男人虽然用的是疑问句式，然而用的却是陈述语气。加贺美觉得他在对方黑色的瞳仁之中看到了猫一般的慵懒和洋洋得意，就好像虽然提问者是他，但他早就掌握了答案，只是等着同样的话语从加贺美口中再说一遍而已。  
真气人，加贺美愤愤地想到。这个男人凭什么可以这样擅自消失又擅自出现，然后好整以暇地等在原地指望他去说些丢人的话。才不会那么简单让你得逞呢。  
只要酒精进入人体循环系统人类就无法做出理智的行为，即使加贺美只是出于半醉状态也是一样。所以他大跨一步凑上前，然后抬起头去吻了天道。  
与其说是吻，不如说只是小孩子一般毫无章法的唇与唇的接触，加贺美甚至没有闭眼。所以他看到了全世界倒错的星光、天道总司一瞬间的惊讶，以及倒映在天道眼中自己恶作剧得逞般的笑意。接着，毫无预兆地，他酒醒了。  
“……啊！”在意识到自己正在吻天道这件事之后加贺美猛地一颤，急忙后退了一大步和天道拉开距离。热度在皮肤之下迅速游走让他从脸一路红到了脖子根，“……抱，抱歉！”  
天道一脸神秘莫测的表情沉默了几秒之后轻轻将怀中的纸袋放在手边。这份一如既往的从容此刻让加贺美不禁怀疑对方是不是准备揍自己，愈发不安了起来。战神当然不能单单因为害怕被揍就退缩，加上本来就是自己先做出奇怪的举动的，即使挨打也无可厚非，这么想着的加贺美还是尽量想挺起胸膛。  
预料之外，天道伸出了手却并没有握拳，而是拽住加贺美的手腕将他用力拖向自己。两人的距离再一次缩短，近到可以直接感受到对方的呼吸。  
“闭眼。”天道说，接着再一次将唇贴了上来。  
星光再一次在加贺美眼底倒错流转，于是他闭上了眼睛。

加贺美实在说不清他们是什么时候分开，又是如何移动进天道家的宅邸。等他意识到时自己已经躺在了天道的床上，而天道的手已近探进了他的底裤之内。  
“……究竟是怎么突然发展到这个情况的啊？”加贺美嘟哝道，因为紧张而绷紧了身体。  
“事到如今还在说什么傻话呢，腰抬一下。”天道微微皱了一下眉，语气稀松平常得仿佛像是在餐桌边让加贺美帮他递一下酱油一般。  
“不，说真的让我再做一下心理准备啦！”  
“心理准备什么的，在你主动凑上来吻我的时候就应该做好了吧？”  
“那是因为我喝醉了才……！”被提起先前自己出乎意料的行为让加贺美的脸色又更红了几分，“真是的，你奶奶没有说过不要在别人喝醉的时候占便宜的吗？”  
“奶奶倒是说过，主动送到嘴边的肉不要轻易松口。”  
“……唔。”  
看着加贺美露出如同被戏耍的小狗一般苦恼的表情，天道无意识地勾了勾嘴角，还是收回了手摆正态度。  
“所以你现在酒醒了吗？”  
“欸？”  
“如果你说不愿意的话我不会继续的。所以，你的想法是什么呢，加贺美？”  
明明已经不受酒精作用影响，然而当对上天道的视线时加贺美却只觉得一阵目眩，完全无法正常思考。真气人啊，这个家伙。如此想着，加贺美反倒也冷静了下来。在这里退缩的话未免太逊了，于是他鼓起勇气伸手环在天道肩胛骨处将对方拉近自己，再一次主动凑上前奉上无比青涩的亲吻。  
“ 我很清醒，所以继续吧。”

在第三根手指进入甬道的同时加贺美忍不住发出黏腻的呻吟，连着意识也开始浑浊不清。明明不久之前才刚刚射过的阴茎也慢慢恢复到半勃状态，因为跪趴在床上的姿势而与床单摩擦，引起阵阵过电般的酥麻。后穴处因为润滑液挤压而发出咕啾咕啾的水声，声音在耳廓边碰撞，使得羞耻感混合着性欲不断攀升。  
“唔……天道……”  
“嗯。”即使知道那只是无意识地呼唤，天道依旧认真回应着，一边持续做着扩张的同时低下头沿着加贺美的背脊一路向下，在每一节脊椎上留下细碎又温柔的亲吻。身下的人脊背因为逐渐堆积的性欲而扭动着，结实的肌肉绷紧，衬得本就姣好的腰部曲线更显得诱人。于是天道微微偏了偏头，张开嘴在加贺美的侧腰处轻咬了下去。  
“啊！”在毫无防备之下被咬的人惊叫了一声，偏过头丢来一个充满愤怒的瞪视，却因为发红的眼角和蓄满泪水的眼眶而显得威严不足，愈发像是一只被欺负之后满脸委屈的狗崽。天道轻笑了一下，又颇为满意地低头看了一眼自己留下的咬痕，伸手轻松将加贺美翻过身来仰卧在自己身下。  
“差不多了。”他如此说道，收回了埋在加贺美后穴的手指，然后扶着自己硬挺的勃起猛地送入湿软的甬道。  
突如其来的酸胀让加贺美呜咽了一声，下意识向后仰起头，毫无防备地露出脖颈处的线条。天道便凑向前，在侧颈的位置轻咬了一下，吮吸出淡红色的痕迹。他等了一会儿，待到加贺美的呼吸逐渐稳定之后才开始挺动，开始时缓慢到令人感到痛苦，直到加贺美不满地喊了他的名字之后才带着恶作剧得逞般的微笑开始大开大合地律动起来。  
快感一阵又一阵冲击着大脑让加贺美恍惚之间感觉自己仿佛又回到喝醉时的状态一般，只是这一次使他沉醉的东西不再是酒精而已。在意识蒸腾之时，加贺美突然想到，我和天道究竟是什么样的关系呢？  
明明已经在做着这样的事，却似乎完全没有互表心意，而无论是恋人还是朋友似乎都不太贴切，不如说这种世俗的关系与天道总司放在一起总有些许的不恰当。如此想着，加贺美甚至开始苦恼起来了。  
“加贺美，这种时候别走神啊。”仿佛看穿了加贺美的心事，天道猛地一顶，碾过那一点向着深处撞去的同时，伸手握住加贺美不知不觉中再次勃起的硬挺快速撸动起来。  
“……唔……”两边夹击让快感爆炸，再也无法去思考任何事情的加贺美也不再压抑声音，无意识微微张开嘴露出一小截鲜红的舌尖，像是索吻一般。于是天道理所当然予以回应，在两人高潮同时到来之际低头吻了下去，唇舌交缠在一起，咽下了细碎的呻吟。  
在高潮所造成眼前白光闪烁之际，加贺美直直望进天道的眼睛。先前的疑问再一次被回忆拾起，此时却让他为自己几分钟前的愚蠢感到好笑。  
如果向天道提出问题的话，那家伙大概会露出他一贯令人火大的表情看着自己，然后说出类似于你难道会问太阳会不会每天升起这样的问题吗之类的话吧。  
因为从很早以前开始、甚至在他们第一次见面之前这个关系已经确定了，不止是太阳和战神也不止是Kabuto和Gatack。这段关系并不需要概括也不需要修饰，就是天道总司和加贺美新。  
天道似乎并不知道加贺美数秒前的纠葛，也或是早已看穿但并不关心，只是轻轻撩起他微微汗湿的额发在额头印上一个极为温柔的亲吻。疲惫最终掌控了大脑，加贺美就此阖上眼沉沉睡去。  
窗外的星光在闪烁了一夜之后逐渐向西沉没，为太阳重新司掌世间腾出位置。


End file.
